


Bosco's Thoughts On Faith

by KrashingSpirit



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashingSpirit/pseuds/KrashingSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What went through Bosco's head after Faith and Fred were rescued from the elevator after the blackout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosco's Thoughts On Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quite a few years ago after the Blackout Episode. I found this site through another Fandom, and I wanted to post some of my older pieces before writing new ones.

Part 1:

She yelled at me today. I can't believe she yelled at me. She called me 'useless'. How could she do that to me, after all we have gone through. I've been there for her though everything, even when she pushed me away. I still stood by her. 

I stood by her even when she lied to me. Not once, but twice. She lied once about the abortion, and again about the cancer. Even though she almost got me killed, I still stood by her. I'm her partner.

She's my best friend. I understand she's going through a trauma right now with her husband, but that's no reason to yell at me. I pushed all my hatred for her husband away when I drove them to the hospital. I didn't have to do that, but I did. I did it for her. I love her, and in return she loves her husband.

Then after all I've done for her, she goes and stabs me in the back, and calls me 'useless', all because I would not arrest the nurse who pushed her. Give me a break. She knows that no family is allowed in the room as the patient is undergoing treatment, like shocks. She's no different. She thinks she's a hotshot, just because she is a cop, well now she's not.

She's just another family member to another patient in the ER. She's just a normal citizen now. I'm glad she's taking a few days off from work. It means that I don't have to see her. I don't want to see her right now.

Even when I went though all the problems with my father, I never felt as low as she made me feel. I don't know if I can ever forgive her and forget it ever happened. It will take a lot of work on her part, but it will also be hard for me to hold a grudge on her.

As much as I don't want to admit it right now, I do love her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 2:

I couldn't sleep. I decided to go to the hospital. Why? I don't know. I just can't stand this stress between us anymore. Maybe we can work it out. 

When I get to the hospital I go directly to the ER waiting room. I see her sleeping in a chair in the corner, with her son's head on her lap. I look around and see her daughter sleeping in another corner curled up in a ball. That's when I realized the cool temperature of the waiting room.

I go to the nurses' station and ask for two blankets. I go back to the waiting room and I cover Emily with one. Then I go over and cover Charlie with the other. I sit down on the other side of Faith. From my movements she awakens and looks at me. She mouths, "Let's go somewhere to talk." I nod in agreement. 

She carefully gets up so that she doesn't awaken her son. I follow her out of the waiting room and into another room. She turns around to look at me. Her eyes are red and swollen. I don't know if that is from crying or just lack of sleep. Without saying a word she puts her arms around me and holds me tight.

I just hug her back because I know that she probably needs one. I hear her start to cry on my shoulder, so I whisper in her ear, "It's okay. I'm here for you."

She looks up at me and says, "It's not okay. I can't believe I said those words to you. I hurt you, and it broke my heart to see that look of pain on your face."

I think to myself 'good, now you know how I felt', but I didn't dare say it out loud. I go to hug her, to let her know that I forgive her. But do I really?

I pull away from the hug and nicely ask how her husband is doing. She says that he is still in a coma and the tests haven't come back yet. Serves him right, maybe his drinking caused this and maybe it will make him stop...if he ever makes it out of this hospital alive.

Right now I don't care. I know it sounds bad, but I want her to suffer. I want her to hurt, just like she made me last night. I tell her about the pain inside of my heart; the agony of hearing my best friend tell me I'm 'useless'. All she can do is apologize, but I want more than that. Exactly what? I haven't figured it out yet.

I leave the room, and all she can do is call me back. I don't want to go back...or forward. I feel one side of my conscience pulling me back toward her and the other side pulling me away. I leave. I go sit in my car. My hands across the steering wheel, my head down. I start to cry.

I cry for things I've had, and things that will never be. All the emotions that I've been holding in are released through my tears. Why is this happening to me? I'm not supposed to be acting like this. I should be in there holding my best friend's hand while she is going through this trauma with her husband...oh wait I forgot. She's no longer my best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 3:

I don't know how long I've been in my car. I might have fallen asleep. Without lifting my head up I think about what happened between my partner and me. I hate it, but I don't know how to fix it. I deserve at least an apology...she owes me that much. Oh wait, she did apologize; I just did not want it then. I wanted more than an apology.

Okay, I want her to leave her husband. I want her to be with me. I want to wake up every morning with her in my arms. I know it's selfish, but that's what I want.

Just as I was about to lift my head up, I hear tapping on my car window. I look up. It's her. I roll down the window and I see tears in her eyes.

I nicely ask, "What's up?" She says, "The doctor just came to talk to me. He needs surgery." She starts to break down in tears again. Pushing all my bad feelings for her away, I get out of the car and hug her. There was a time when I would give anything to hug her, but holding her in my arms now just hurts too much. I know deep down in my heart I want to hold her forever, but it will always hurt to hold her unless she is mine, and right now she belongs to her husband.

She feels the tension in my body and pulls away. She asks, "What's wrong?" I look down at the ground and tell her nothing. I hate lying to her, especially when she can tell I'm lying. She puts her hand under my chin and forces me to look at her.

In her eyes I see hurt. I know that I caused her to hurt. I caused it by not being there for her in her time of need. She looks back at me. Unconsciously, I lean in toward her. I don't know what has come over me, but I can't control these feelings anymore. I see her lean in toward me. Maybe she feels the same way for me. Our lips meet. We share a long passionate kiss, our tongues dancing with each other. The electricity outpouring from our mouths and hands

All of a sudden we hear footsteps running. What a way to end this moment. We pull away from each other and turn to face the footstep sound. It's Emily. She saw us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 4:

I look at my partner and I see her, tears falling down her face, as she leans up against my mustang, and slowly slides down until she is sitting on the ground. I guess this means that I am the one that must confront Emily.

On the far side of the parking lot I still see her running, and I take off after her. Although Emily is fast, all my training as a cop makes me faster and I catch her in no time. I reach to grab her arm, to turn her around, and as she turns I feel a sting on the side of my face. I never even saw her hand reach up to slap me.

“You bastard! As my father is lying in this hospital, you have the balls to kiss my mother. I hate you. I HATE YOU!” Emily screams at me, pushing at my chest, although she is normally a strong female, she is just too weak now for it to hurt…much.

I stop her, grab hold of her wrists. I feel bad she saw us, but I do not, nor will I ever regret that kiss that my partner and I shared. Emily does not seem to understand that maybe this was a kiss shared by both parties, and I do not want to ruin the mostly perfect image she has of her mother.

“I kissed your mother. We were just talking and I got a little carried away in the moment, so I leaned in and kissed her. I never gave her the chance to pull away.”

I feel a hand on my shoulder, turn around to look. Faith is standing behind me; her eyes red from crying. I let go of Emily’s wrists as Faith goes to talk to her.

“Emily, I’m sorry you had to catch that kiss, but Bosco isn’t telling you everything. Yes, he was the one to lean in and kiss me first, but I kissed him right back. Like he said before, it was the heat of the moment. It felt good at the time, but now I know it was wrong. It was a mistake, and it won’t happen again.”

When she says that last part she looks up with me and catches my eyes. Her final words ring repeatedly in my ears. ‘It was a mistake…won’t happen again.’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 5:

No Faith, please don’t say that. I know you enjoyed that kiss as much as I did.


End file.
